Staffel 4
“ | LetzteFolge = „ “ | Hauptdarsteller = |image1 = Staffel 4.jpg|title2 = "Gib niemals die Menschen auf die du liebst." (4A) "Was macht einen Helden oder einen Schurken aus." (4B)|anzahl_der_folgen: = 22 (23 Stunden)|VorherigeStaffel = "Staffel 3"|NachfolgendeStaffel = "Staffel 5"}} Staffel 4 ist die vierte Staffel der Serie Once Upon a Time. Sie wurde am 8. Mai 2014 von Adam Horowitz bestätigt.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/statuses/464582544592470018 Sie wurde vom 28. September 2014 bis zum 10. Mai 2015 in den USA ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland lief sie vom 1. Juli 2015 bis zum 2. Dezember 2015 im Pay-TV. Ob und wann die Staffel auch im Free TV gezeigt wird, ist bisher nicht bekannt.http://www.myfanbase.de/once-upon-a-time/news/?nid=25193 In der vierten Staffel treten Anna und Elsa aus auf. Handlung Die aus der Urne befreite Elsa vernichtet diese und begibt sich nach Storybrooke. Nachdem das von ihr heraufbeschworene Eismonster mit Reginas Hilfe besiegt wurde, freunden sich Emma und Elsa an. Elsa offenbart, dass sie auf der Suche nach ihrer Schwester Anna ist. Diese machte sich vor einiger Zeit in Arendelle ohne Elsas Wissen auf den Weg in den Zauberwald, um dort Rumpelstilzchen zu suchen. Dieser hatte laut eines Tagebucheintrages ihrer Mutter die Macht, Elsas magische Kräfte zu bannen. Im Zauberwald angekommen freundet sich Anna mit Charming an. Wenig später trifft sie auf Rumpelstilzchen, der ihr Zugang zu dem Artefakt gewährt. Es ist ein magischer Hut eines mächtigen Zauberers, mit dessen Hilfe sich Rumpelstilzchen verspricht, die Macht des Dolches loszuwerden. Da Anna merkt, wie wichtig der Hut für Rumpelstilzchen ist, kann sie ihn schließlich dazu bewegen, sie wieder wohlbehalten nach Arendelle zu bringen, wobei sie Rumpelstilzchen austrickst und den Hut mitnimmt. In Storybrooke stellen die Bewohner fest, dass sich um die Stadt eine Eiswand gebildet hat, die jeden am Fortgehen hindert. Da Elsa nicht die Macht hat, sie verschwinden zu lassen, kommen die Bewohner bald auf die Spur von Ingrid, der Schneekönigin. Diese betreibt in Storybrooke eine Eisdiele. Mithilfe ihres Eises verflucht sie Marian, so dass diese zu Eis erstarrt. Regina kann ihren Tod verhindern, indem sie ihr das Herz entfernt. Obwohl Marian am Leben ist, möchte Robin Hood seine Beziehung zu Regina fortführen, womit diese aber nicht sehr glücklich ist. Da Regina der Meinung ist, sie würde kein Happy End bekommen, weil sie in Henrys Märchenbuch als eine Böse dargestellt wird, macht sie sich zusammen mit ihm auf die Suche nach dem Autor des Buches. Ingrid scheint Emma zu kennen, Emma hat jedoch keinerlei Erinnerungen an sie. Auch Elsa und Ingrid haben eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit, an die Elsa sich ebenfalls nicht mehr erinnert. Zu ihrer Zeit in Arendelle trafen Elsa und Anna auf Ingrid, die in der gleichen Urne wie Elsa gefangen war. Nachdem sie befreit wurde, erzählt Ingrid ihnen, dass sie ihre Tante ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Gerda, die Mutter von Elsa und Anna, zwei Schwestern hatte, von denen aber niemand in Arendelle etwas weiß. Die drei Geschwister wuchsen zusammen auf, Ingrid jedoch war die einzige, die magische Kräfte besaß. Weil sie sich vor ihren Kräften fürchtete, versteckte sie sich im Palast ihrer Eltern. Schließlich tötet sie Helga versehentlich, als sie diese vor einem aufdringlichen Verehrer retten will. Gerda sperrt Ingrid daraufhin in die Urne und bitte Grand Pebbie, alle Erinnerungen an ihre beiden Schwestern auszulöschen. Da Ingrid das Gefühl hat, von ihrer Familie nicht geliebt zu werden, will sie nun eine neue Familie mit zwei weiteren magischen Frauen gründen, in der sie niemand wegen ihrer Kräfte fürchten und sie lieben würde. Eine der beiden neuen Schwestern findet sie in ihrer Nichte Elsa, weshalb sie versucht, Anna und Elsa gegeneinander aufzubringen. Als ihr das nicht gelingt, verflucht sie Anna mit dem Fluch der zerbrochenen Sicht, welcher die Menschen nur das Böse in anderen sehen lässt. Beeinflusst durch den Fluch sperrt Anna Elsa in die Urne. Ingrid friert daraufhin ganz Arendelle ein und nimmt Elsa die Erinnerungen, aber verliert kurz darauf die Urne an Rumpelstilzchen. Sie begibt sich zum Lehrerling, welcher ihr verrät, dass ihre zweite neue Schwester bald geboren werden würde und Emma heißt. Auf ihren Wunsch schickt er sie durch ein Portal in die reale Welt, wo sie versucht, Emmas Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Es zeigt sich, dass Ingrid für eine kurze Zeit Emmas Pflegemutter war und sie eine sehr glückliche Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Allerdings verschreckt Ingrid Emma, so dass Emma mit ihr nichts mehr zu tun haben will, woraufhin Ingrid Emma die Erinnerungen an sie nimmt. Nachdem Anna den Hut des Zauberers an sich genommen hat, verliert sie ihn in Arendelle an Ingrid, welche ihn später in die reale Welt bringt. Der Hut des Zauberers taucht in einem Haus in Storybrooke auf, wo Gold und Belle ihre Flitterwochen verbringen. Gold nimmt den Hut an sich und setzt fortan alles daran, den Hut komplett aufzuladen und sich so zu gegebener Zeit vom Einfluss des Dolches zu befreien. Der Hut saugt magische Wesen in sein Inneres und lädt sich somit auf. Von Ingrid erhält Gold den Hinweis, dass er den Plan nur umsetzen kann, wenn er das Herz einer Person opfert, die ihn schon vor seiner Zeit als Dunkler kannte, was einzig auf Hook zutrifft. Er nimmt das Herz von Hook an sich. Hook, der von Gold erpresst wird, muss diesem fortan dabei helfen, zunächst den Lehrling des Zauberers in den Hut zu befördern. Gold versucht das gleiche bei Emma, jedoch gelingt es ihm nicht. Später werden alle Feen wegen Hook in den Hut gesaugt, der damit vollständig aufgeladen ist. Elsa, die Anna immer noch sucht, schafft es, diese mithilfe einer Wunschkette zu sich zu wünschen, womit sie Anna und Kristoff vor dem sicheren Tod durch Ertrinken rettet. Ingrid indessen vollendet ihren Fluch der zerbrochenen Sicht und spricht ihn über Storybrooke aus. Anna findet die Flaschenpost ihrer Mutter, die diese schrieb, als sie wusste, dass ihr Schiff untergehen und sie sterben würde. Mithilfe dieses Briefes können Elsa und Anna Ingrid überzeugen, dass ihre Schwestern sie wirklich liebten. Fassungslos über ihr Verhalten bringt sich Ingrid um, womit der Fluch aufgehoben wird und die Eiswand rund um Storybrooke verschwindet. Anna, Elsa und Kristoff kehren nach Arendelle zurück, wo Anna und Kristoff endlich heiraten. Marian wird wiederbelebt, kann jedoch den Fluch nicht überwinden, weshalb sie Storybrooke verlassen muss. Da sie sich in der modernen Welt aber nicht auskennt, beschließt Robin Hood, mit ihr zu gehen, was aber bedeutet, dass er nicht mehr zurückkehren kann, da die Rückkehr nicht möglich ist, wenn man Storybrooke einmal verlassen hat. Belle kann den Plan Golds aufdecken und verhindert dessen Durchführung rechtzeitig. Sie verbannt ihn mithilfe des Dolches aus Storybrooke, wo er nach New York gelangt und sechs Wochen später auf Ursula trifft, mit deren Hilfe er nach Storybrooke zurückkehren will. Sie machen sich zudem auf die Suche nach Cruella de Vil und Maleficent. Nachdem Mr. Gold und Ursula Cruella de Vil gefunden haben machen sie sich auf den Weg nach Storybrooke. Mithilfe eines Tricks gelangen alle drei nach und nach über die Stadtgrenze. Dort wollen sie Maleficent wiedererwecken. Aus diesem Grund bringen sie Snow und Charming mit einem Trick dazu, ihnen zu helfen. Nachdem Maleficent wieder lebendig ist, will sie Rache an Snow White und Prinz Charming nehmen, da diese ihr vor langer Zeit das Kind weggenommen hatten. Snow und Charming brauchten Maleficents Ei für einen Zauber, um das potentielle Böse in Emma zu bannen. Nachdem der Lehrling den Zauber durchgeführt hatte, verbannte er das Ei, aus dem allerdings ein menschliches Baby schlüpfte, in die reale Welt, was Snow und Charming sehr zu schaffen macht. Mit dem Ei zusammen gelangten auch Cruella und Ursula in die reale Welt. Während Golds Verbannung finden Belle und Will Scarlet zusammen, was Gold sehr missfällt. Er macht sich fortan auch daran, Belle wieder zurückzuerobern. Als Hook getarnt nimmt er Belle seinen Dolch ab. Um ihren Plan, den Autor des Buches zu finden und ihn dazu zu bringen, ihre Schicksale umzuschreiben, durchführen zu können, nehmen Mr. Gold, Cruella, Ursula und Maleficent den jungen Pinocchio gefangen. Mr. Gold verwandelt ihn anschließend in August zurück und foltert ihn, um Informationen über den Autor und seinen Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren. Dabei erhalten sie Hilfe von Regina, die undercover mit ihnen zusammenarbeitet, um deren Plan zu erfahren. August kann befreit werden. Henry entdeckt in der Villa des Lehrlings die Buchseite mit einer Tür, die auch schon in Augusts Aufzeichnungen zu sehen war. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Autor in dieser Buchseite gefangen ist. Der Autor Isaac wurde vom Lehrling in das Buch verbannt, da er die ihm gegebene Macht missbrauchte und Geschichten nach seinem Willen manipulierte. Henry findet in der Villa zudem einen Schlüssel, mit dem Isaac aus dem Buch befreit werden kann. Durch einen Trick entkommt er Emma und August und gerät danach in die Fänge von Mr. Gold. Dieser offenbart zudem, dass sein eigentlicher Plan ist, Emma auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen, denn solange sie die Retterin ist, kann keiner der Bösen ein Happy End bekommen. Ursula, die eigentlich eine Meerjungfrau ist, erhält ihr Happy End jedoch aus eigener Kraft und verlässt danach glücklich die Gruppe. Ihr wurde vor langer Zeit von Hook ihre Singstimme gestohlen, weil Hook so ihren Vater Poseidon dazu bringen wollte, ihm ein Mittel in seinem Kampf gegen Rumpelstilzchen zu geben. Ursula bricht nach dem Vorfall mit ihrem Vater und verwandelt ihren Fischschwanz in Tentakel. Nach langer Zeit, in Storybrooke, findet Hook Poseidon mithilfe von Arielle und Vater und Tochter versöhnen sich, womit Ursula auch ihre Singstimme zurück erhält. Cruella hingegen wurde ihre Kindheit lang von ihrer Mutter in deren Villa gefangen gehalten. Dort trifft sie nach etlichen Jahren Gefangenschaft auf Isaac, den sie dazu bringt, sie zu befreien. Die beiden verbringen einen Abend miteinander, in Folge dessen Isaac Cruella Zauberkräfte zuschreibt. Wenig später trifft Isaac auf Cruellas Mutter, die ihm den wahren Grund für Cruellas Gefangenschaft enthüllt. Cruella brachte ihren Vater und die beiden nachfolgenden Ehemänner ihrer Mutter ohne Reue um. Wenig später sucht Cruella ihre Mutter auf und lässt sie mithilfe ihrer neuen Zauberkraft von deren eigenen Hunden töten. Danach näht sich Cruella aus dem Pelz der Hunde einen Mantel. Isaac, der seinen Fehler erkennt, konfrontiert Cruella damit. Sie will ihn erschießen, was Isaac jedoch verhindern kann, indem er ihr die Fähigkeit nimmt, Menschen zu töten. Aus diesem Grund will Cruella Isaac in Storybrooke töten. Sie entführt Henry und wird später von Emma mithilfe von Magie von einer Klippe gestoßen, was Mr. Gold in die Karten spielt, denn die Tötung Cruellas ist ein weiteres Stück zu Emmas Weg in die Dunkelheit. Diese zerstritt sich zuvor schon mit ihren Eltern, nachdem Snow und Charming ihr gestanden, für Maleficents Leiden verantwortlich zu sein, da sie ihr das Kind wegnahmen. Es stellt sich zudem heraus, dass Maleficents Tochter Lilith ist, jenes Mädchen, dass Emma als ihre einzige Freundin in ihrer Kindheit bezeichnet. Zusammen mit Regina macht sie sich auf den Weg, Lily nach Storybrooke zu bringen, um Maleficent ihr Happy End zu gewähren. Nachdem sich Lily und Emma versöhnt haben, fahren die drei weiter nach New York zu Robin Hood. Regina hatte kurz zuvor erfahren, dass Robins Ehefrau Marian in Wirklichkeit die mit einem Zauber getarnte Zelena ist. Diese konnte sich vor ihrem endgültigen Tod in das Zeitportal retten, wo sie, kurz bevor Emma und Hook wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkehrten, die echte Marian tötete und ihren Platz einnahm. Gold selber erfuhr von Zelenas Weiterleben, als er während seiner Verbannung in New York ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden musste, da seine vielen bösen Taten Auswirkungen auf sein Herz haben und er nicht mehr lange leben wird. Zelena bringt ihn dazu, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten, damit sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Sie möchte nach wie vor Reginas Glück zerstören, weshalb sie plant, Regina alles zu nehmen, was diese liebt. Als Regina, Emma und Lily in New York bei Robin sind, enttarnt sich Zelena schließlich und verkündet zudem, von Robin schwanger zu sein. Sie wird von Emma und Regina nach Storybrooke gebracht, wo sie von Regina in die ehemalige Zelle von Belle gesperrt wird. Regina plant zunächst, Zelena mit Isaacs Hilfe unschädlich zu machen, entscheidet sich jedoch dagegen. Isaac flieht und verbündet sich mit Mr. Gold, der ihn dazu anleitet, die komplette Geschichte aller Märchenfiguren neu zu schreiben. Weil Isaac sich ebenfalls ein Happy End als erfolgreicher Autor zuschreibt, verliert er seine Macht, da der Autor sie nicht zu eigenen Zwecken einsetzen darf. Henry, der als einziger nicht von den von Isaac verursachten Veränderungen betroffen ist, macht sich auf, um seine Familie zu retten. Er gelangt mit Isaac durch ein Portal in den Zauberwald, wo sich die anderen befinden. Er schafft es, Regina zu überzeugen, ihm zu helfen. Nachdem Henry die Schreibfeder von Isaac berührt, wird er zum neuen Autor und kann dadurch alle von Isaac verursachten Probleme rückgängig machen. Zurück in Storybrooke finden Regina, Emma und die Charmings den sterbenden Mr. Gold. Die Essenz des Dunklen verlässt seinen Körper. Der Zauberlehrling erklärt der Gruppe, dass die Essenz einst von seinem Meister, dem Zauberer Merlin, an eine sterbliche Seele gebunden wurde, damit sie nicht mehr so viel Schaden anrichten kann. Um sie erneut zu binden braucht man nun die Macht von Merlin. Nachdem der Lehrling selbst von der Essenz angegriffen und besessen wird, kann Emma ihn mit ihrer Magie retten. Als nächstes wird Regina angegriffen, doch Emma lenkt die Dunkelheit mithilfe des Dolches des Dunklen ab und opfert sich. Sie wird von der Dunkelheit eingesaugt und verschwindet. Zurück bleibt nur der Dolch, auf dem nun der Name Emma Swan steht. Besetzung Besetzungsänderungen * (Neal Cassidy) gehört nicht mehr zur Hauptbesetzung. *Michael Socha (Will Scarlet) wurde zur Hauptbesetzung hinzugefügt. Hauptbesetzung * als Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard * als Emma Swan * als Böse Königin/Regina Mills * als Prince Charming/David Nolan * als Belle/Belle (Storybrooke) * als Hook * als Henry Mills *Michael Socha als der Herzbube/Will Scarlet * als Rumpelstilzchen/Mr. Gold Nebenbesetzung *Raphael Alejandro als Roland/Roland * als Marco/Geppetto * als Grumpy/Leroy * als August W. Booth/Pinocchio * als Maleficent * als Aurora *Tiffany Boone als junge Ursula * als Lily *Jason Burkart als Little John/Little John *Michael Coleman als Happy/Happy (Storybrooke) *Jakob Davies als Pinocchio *Faustino Di Bauda als Sleepy/Walter * als Zoso * als Ursula *Beverley Elliott als Witwe Lucas/Granny * als Magischer Spiegel/Sidney Glass * als Isaac * als Kristoff *Anna Galvin als Madeline *David-Paul Grove als Doc/Doc (Storybrooke) * als die Eiskönigin/Elsa * als Cora *Nils Hognestad als Franz * als King Poseidon *Pascale Hutton als Gerda *Jeffrey Kaiser als Dopey/Dopey (Storybrooke) *Eric Keenleyside als Maurice/Moe French *Gabe Khouth als Sneezy/Mr. Clark * als Anna *Christie Laing als Marian *Mig Macario als Bashful (Storybrooke) * als Zelena (Märchenland)/Zelena (Storybrooke) * als Robin Hood/Robin Hood * als Black Beard * als Schneekönigin/Ingrid * als Hans *Nicole Muñoz als junge Lily * als Colette *Tony Perez als Henry (Vater) * als Helga * als Steintroll Pabbie * als King Stefan *Gabrielle Rose als Ruth *Marcus Rosner als Jurgen *Abby Ross als junge Emma * als Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper * als Cinderella/Ashley Boyd * als Cruella De Vil *JoAnna Garcia Swisher als Arielle * als Blaue Fee/Mutter Oberin *Wil Traval als Sheriff von Nottingham *Ingrid Torrance als strenge Krankenschwester * als Lehrling * als Bo Peep (Märchenland)/Bo Peep (Storybrooke) *Milli Wilkinson als junge Cruella * als Madam Faustina *Cinder als Pongo *Jack als Svenhttps://twitter.com/scottmfoster/status/488400614628392960 Wiederkehrende Welten/Reiche * Zauberwald * Land ohne Magie * Oz Neue Welten/Reiche * Arendelle * 1920er England * Parallel - Zauberwald Episoden Austrahlungstermine *'USA': 28. September 2014 - 10. Mai 2015 *'Deutschland' (Pay-TV): 1. Juli 2015 - 2. Dezember 2015 (Passion)http://www.serienjunkies.de/news/once-upon-time-staffel-67554.html Quellen en:Season Four es:Cuarta temporada fr:Saison 4 it:Stagione 4 pt:Quarta Temporada ru:Четвёртый сезон Kategorie:Staffel 4